broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dust Devil
Description Dust Devil is a brown-coated stallion with a black mane and tail. He also sports a dark grey vest, hat, and boots. He is a hard worker, and can make you crack up laughing at any joke he makes. He is a loving father and a faithful husband. In his spare time, he hangs out at the saloon, spends time with his foals, and works on his hobby. History Dust Devil was born to Slim Pickins' and Sunflower in Appleloosa prior to the events of Over a Barrel. As a very young colt, his older brother Rocky, and his mother Sunflower took care of him. For reasons unknown, he grew very quickly at quite a young age. Due to this, ponies would think he was actually older than he really was. Nonetheless, he made many friends at the Appleloosa Elementary in his childhood, most of which were colts and fillies of his parents' friends. Just a few months after he was born, his father taught him how to applebuck, with the help of Dust Devil's older brother, and to work the town apple orchard. Dust Devil had been heading to the orchard one day, and experienced what few ponies had experienced; seeing a dust devil. Not only did he see it, but he was extremely close to it. His fascination with it earned him his cutie mark, which he didn't even realize he had until he arrived at the orchard and somepony pointed it out. When Dust Devil was nearing the age of being full-grown, another family member arrived, much to Dust Devil's delight. Cloudy Skies, a pegasus colt, was born into the family. Dust Devil spent much time playing with his newfound younger brother, and more importantly, keeping him out of trouble! Dust Devil had a brotherly love for Cloudy Skies, and treated him much the way Rocky treated Dust Devil when he was Cloudy Skies' age. Even though Cloudy Skies was a pegasus, he still worked the apple orchard when he came of age. Dust Devil suggested that he could take the apples and fly them into town. By this time, Dust Devil had reached full size, and had just recently graduated from Appleloosa Elementary with all of his friends. But not before Cloudy Skies was old enough to go to the town school. Eventually, Cloudy Skies earned his cutie mark, which made Sunflower and Slim Pickins' very proud. Cloudy Skies went off to Flight Camp in Cloudsdale soon after earning his cutie mark. Rocky found that his heart had made a special place for a mare-friend of his, and they married and had two foals. Dust Devil developed a liking to a certain mare as well, and after a long while, they married too. They had a filly and a colt, both earth ponies, who loved to get surprise visits from their grandparents. Slim Pickins' eventually grew too old to applebuck anymore, and would take care of any of his four grandchildren with Sunflower while Rocky and Dust Devil would work in the orchard. Cloudy Skies would visit now and then, taking a break from his life in Cloudsdale as a member of the Weather Control. IMG_1703.JPG|Initial sketch of Dust Devil's cutie mark IMG_1700.JPG|Early sketch of Dust Devil applebucking IMG_1702.JPG|Final sketch of Dust Devil IMG_1704.JPG|Final sketch of Dust Devil inked in